grasmere_valleyfandomcom-20200214-history
CD Cakes
The famed Word of Faith, and prosperity preacher who is shameless in the messages he preaches about wanting everyone to become rich. Early Life The Tales of Grasmere Valley Novels Volume 19 He comes to Grasmere Valley in order to live with Brother Regis. Volume 20 He was nominated at the 1st annual Grasmere Valley awards for least contribution to society but lost out on the award to Marge. Also he commented during Tess O'Darcy's performance when she feel over wondering if she was slain in the spirit. Daisy remarks how he would think someone having an epileptic fit was slain in the spirit. Volume 21 It is noted that Gary Robinson at his church is getting less people to hear him preach on a Sunday and instead are going off to hear CD Cakes and his prosperity gospel or Edward Parker and him preaching on films. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Comics #95 How to Book a Cab #95 Tale of Beatrice Lothario After having a meal at La Vista restaurant he wants Beatrice Lothario to book a taxi for her and says if she wants to see any more of his money that she'll need to do this. After not knowing how to do so and having loads of other people join in the confusion to try and book one, in the end CD Cakes believes he just needs to walk of the food he has eaten and doesn't even take the taxi! The Devon Show Season 1 Episode 7 irREVerence After coming back from Church, the gang soon realise with a visit from Gary Robinson that he is leaving with his wife to Africa to adopt a child. When Nanny Prescot and Devon visit the hairdressers they find out that Gary was forced out by Wilma Timber who threat to pull back financial support if they did not have a new pastor. Afterwards the entire gang plus Mrs Ambrose, Daisy, Mr Ambrose, Janet Herman, Brother Daniel and Wilma Timber along with other people who turned out to be hired by the new pastor come to see CD Cakes the new pastor in a trial sermon. Gary soon comes in , due to Devon’s invitation and he comes in during when CD talks about someone he knew who he thought wasn’t a Christian because they couldn’t have a child which turns out to be Gary and his wife. CD Cakes is soon forced out and despite Wilma withdrawing her money Nanny Prescot vows for her family to contribute and as a result the church will stay open. Episode 8 Grill-A-Christian Nanny Prescot and Devon are asked to be on the panel for Grill-A-Christian by Bouncy Jess for CU’s Missions Week. When they find out who the other panel of John Paine, University Chaplain, Patty O’Connor, an Anglican, multi-faith, occult priestess, Daffodil, a Christian singer who is very ditsy and CD Cakes the two are shocked. The two are then left to during the meeting to try and defend a Biblical view of the Gospel and Christ. At the end Atheist Tim who is asking questions in the meeting calls Nanny Prescot and he wants to hear more about Christ. Season 3 Episode 15 The Wedding Show During The Wedding Show a competition held by Nanny Prescot to celebrate marriage and award the best wedding, Jay Karl and Mikey Karl show their wedding video which reveals that CD Cakes conducted their wedding. Jay is in fact pregnant at the wedding ceremony and manages to give birth during CD Cakes rather long sermon! Season 4 Episode 4 You May Climb Up the Ladder He's meant to perform the ceremony for David Kelly and Eva Palmero but he ends up in the end marrying David to his true love Marci Collins.